Blood Game
by DeanFan
Summary: Harry Warden has set his sights on Axel's stepsister, Katie. This story follows Harry before the minor incident and through the movie with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own My Blood Valentine **

**Author's Note:**** I decided to write one when Harry was still alive in the story all the way until the end of the movie.**

I had walked into Sarah's parents store to get the stuff I needed for the annual Miners barbecue. The first thing you should know about me is that I hate shopping with a passion. I wasn't the average girl that enjoyed doing girl stuff and shopping was at the top of my list.

"Hey, Katie," My friend Sarah said with greet as I grabbed a shopping cart. "Your father made you do his dirty work, huh?" She said with an amused look.

I gave her a look. "You know my father," I gritted through my teeth.

Sarah Mercer was one of my closet friends. I knew she was teasing me because she knew it'd annoy the hell out of me. That's why I loved her as a friend.

"Plus I have to set everything up while Axel gets to sit on his lazy ass. Do I look like Martha Stewart to you?" I asked walking down the bread isle for hamburger buns and hot dog buns. I spotted them and threw them in the cart not really caring.

Sarah smiled. "The bitchy Martha Stewart," She said. "Tomorrow I'll come by and help you set up."

I looked at her in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm going to be there anyways, so I might as well help set up."

"Your awesome," I said in awe at my friend.

Her smile grew wider. "I know. Tom and I are going out tonight," she said.

"Any place special?" I asked going down the soda isle. The adults were supposed to bring their own alcohol.

"Movies, dinner," she said with a sigh. "I love Tom but I kind of feel lately we're in a rut.'

She helped me stack some 24 packs of different sodas in the cart. "To be fair there isn't anything to do in Harmony."

"I know. Nothing ever happens in this town."

I looked at her.

**MBV**

I finally made it home and parked the car in the driveway. I got out of the car and opened the trunk to find my stepbrother Axel Palmer coming out of the house. Dick.

"Need help loading it in?" He asked eying the full trunk of groceries.

I grinned knowing exactly what he could do. "Can you bring the 24 packs?" I asked him grabbing the ice out of the trunk first.

He looked like he hadn't wished he asked for help now but grabbed a couple of packs.

"Thanks," I said walking up to the back door and unlocked it.

He followed me inside and set the packs by the table an watched me put the ice in the freezer.

"So, dad is making you do all the work again?"

I gave him a look. "I am not cooking. I don't know why we have to have one of these every year. I hate getting stuck with the clean up." I said closing the freezer door.

He followed me back outside to the trunk to bring more stuff in.

"Sarah's coming tomorrow isn't she?" He asked grabbing a couple of more packs.

I took a deep breath. I hated it when he pulls this crap. "Sarah is coming but she's coming with the love of her life- Tom."

He laughed. "Trust me, they aren't going to last." He said as we went back in the kitchen.

I dropped the bags on the floor next to the fridge and looked at him. "Did you know you're an ass?"

His lips curled up. "What else is new?"

I so did not want to get into a fight with him. "Can you just help me put all this crap away? It's not good for my blood pressure to go up every time you are near me," I told him seriously.

"Don't be such a cry baby. You haven't ended up in the hospital yet."

"Jerk," I muttered.

"You know you love me." He said pulling me into a brotherly hug to piss me off.

"Only because I have to."

**MBV**

After dinner I had gone straight to my room with the door shut. My father had invited some of the miner's over for a poker game which meant Tom's father was downstairs along with Harry Warden. Sure Tom was a miner to but he was out with Sarah. I could hear the men laughing downstairs and turned the radio on enough to drown them out. I flopped on my queen size bed and closed my eyes just laying in the dark. I must have dozed off because I woke up to someone touching me. It was dark so I turned the lamp on.

"Harry?" I said shocked. "Why are you in my room?"

"Your father sent me up to check on you." He said just staring at me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

I didn't believe him but played along. "You can tell my father that I'm fine," I said giving him a light smile.

He gave me one last look before walking out of my room. I quickly got up and closed my door and locked it. I slid down against the door in fear.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and called the only person that I could talk to.

**MBV**

I had changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a matching gray sweater. It was cold outside as I opened my window and snuck out. There was no way I could stay in that house while Harry Warden was there. I walked down to the end of my street and stopped when I saw a familiar jeep waiting. I ran the rest of the way and got in out of breath.

"Thanks for coming." I said, now out of breath.

"You sounded scared on the phone," Tom said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stay in that house. Not yet."

Tom looked at me worried. "Tell me what's wrong. Haven't we always been best friends?"

I lowered my eyes. "I can't even say it." I said in a small voice.

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Your scaring me. Tell me."

I looked at him trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "Harry looked at me again."

Tom swallowed hard and angry. "Did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No. He's at home right now playing poker with Axel's dad and yours. I was upstairs in my room and he was there just staring at me." I explained. "I don't know what to do. Axel's father didn't believe me the first time I told him. Ever since my mom died it's like he's a completely different person."

"Your seventeen. Harry shouldn't be looking at you like that."

"I don't have a choice. I'm stuck in that house for another year until I turn eighteen." I said sadly.

"Your staying the night tonight. I'm not letting you go back there while Harry is still there."

**MBV**

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to someone gently pushing me awake. I opened my blurry eyes and saw Tom's father looking at me.

"What are you doing here?"

I pushed back the sleep that was threatening to make my eyes close. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hanniger. I fell asleep."

"I'll drive you home," He said grabbing his car keys off the little wooden table by the front door.

I stood up. "Is the game over?"

He looked at me weird. "Yeah, that's why I'm home."

**MBV**

My heart started beating fast as Jim stooped in front of the house.

"Is everything okay at home?" He asked me out of the blue.

"I just needed to get some air that's all."

"Your daddy's been worried about you."

I scoffed. "He's not my father." As soon as the words were out I regretted saying it by the way Jim was looking at me.

"Your _daddy's _been through hell. He needs _both _of his kids. Got it?"

I opened the door to the truck and got out. "Tom needs his father. Got it?" I closed the door and watched Jim drive off. I was going to climb back up to my window but the front door opened. Axel's father was standing there angry.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded.

"I was at Tom's." I said knowing that Jim would be talking to Axel's dad tomorrow anyways at the barbecue.

"So, you had to lie about it and climb out the window?"

"Honestly I didn't think you'd care. You only seem to notice I'm gone when you need something." I said walking past him but he grabbed my arm in a tight grip causing me to wince at the pain as his rough finger dug into my skin.

"You better not be screwing around with Jim's son."

I glared angry at him. "Like you were with Tom's mom before mine died?"

He let go of my arm stunned.

"I am _nothing_ like you. I don't sleep with my friend's partners." With that I stormed in the house leaving him outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's POV**

I watched Katie Palmer's every move at the Annual Miners Barbecue as some of the guys were talking to me. I wasn't paying any attention to them; my full attention was on Katie. She was talking with Sarah Mercer and that idiot Tom Hanniger. I narrowed my eyes when I saw him looking at Katie like she was his property and no one else. That's what you think Hanniger. Tonight is the night I make Katie mine.

**Katie's POV**

I avoided looking at Harry's direction. I could practically feel his eyes on me. I grabbed a soda from one of the ice chests and popped it open and swallowed nervously. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder making me drop the can in fear.

"Sorry," Tom said picking the can up and tossing it in the recycle trash can. "Came over to see how you were doing."

"Not good. I'm going to go in my room until this thing is over."

"Do you want me to send Sarah up with you?"

"No. You two need to spend some time together," I said remembering what Axel's dad had said last night.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will," I said giving him a light smile. I spotted Axel talking to Irene and walked over to him. "I'm going upstairs. I have a headache." I told him.

He snorted like the jerk he is. "Are you asking for my permission or something?"

Irene hit his arm hard. "You are such an ass to your sister!"

He grinned. "_Step_sister," he corrected her.

"Asshole," I scowled going inside.

**Tom's POV**

"Are you having fun?" Sarah asked me while wrapping both her arms around my waist pulling me close to her.

I smiled at her. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

She smiled back at me. "Everyday." She said kissing me. "I feel kind of guilty."

I looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm here having funny with my boyfriend when I know my best friend is miserable. I don't know what's going on with Katie anymore. She doesn't talk to me like she used to."

"She's going through a hard time right now."

"You know what's bothering her?" She said surprised. "Tom, you've got to tell me."

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"She's my best friend, Tom."

"I know. There's nothing that anyone can do right now. I love you Sarah, but I can't tell you her secret. I'm sorry."

"I'll let it go for now. I know your just being a good friend."

I grinned at her. "What about being a good boyfriend?" I asked playfully.

Sarah looked around embarrassed. "Not in public, Tom."

**Harry's POV**

I followed Katie inside. There were so many people that no one would notice. Luckily, Hanniger's girlfriend was distracting him long enough for me to sneak by. Inside the house was quiet as I made my way upstairs to Kate's bedroom. Yes, Kate; my sweet, lovely Kate. Kate was my own special name for her.

I pulled out a hypodermic needle I had kept hidden in my pocket and crept into her room. Her back was now facing me. This was going to be easier than I thought. Before she could turn around I stuck the needle in her neck. Within seconds she collapsed on the dingy carpet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.**

**Harry's POV**

Getting Kate out of the house was easier than I thought. I had placed her gently in the passenger side of my truck and took of towards the mines. I knew no one would be there today.

**Sarah's POV**

I knew Tom was distracted with whatever was going on with my best friend. I felt a little betrayed that my best friend could tell my boyfriend and not me.

"Where did Harry go?" Tom's voice said worried.

"What's the big deal about Harry, Tom? Oh, I forgot. You can't tell me." I said curtly walking away from him but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Sarah, please. Something terrible is going to happen," he pleaded.

"Just tell me what's going on?"

"Harry's been after Katie."

I looked at him not understanding. "What do you mean after Katie?"

"After Katie as in he's too old for her."

"Ew! That's just gross. How come she doesn't tell Axel's dad?"

"She did last year abut he didn't believe her. He thinks she's just making it up."

"I'll go upstairs and check if Katie's in her room," I said worried for my best friend.

"I'm going to go see if Harry's truck is still here."

**Katie's POV**

I struggled to keep myself from surrendering into the darkness forcing my eyes to stay open. I felt my body bouncing slightly up and down in a vehicle. What the hell happened?

"I Know your awake. Might as well stop faking," Harry's voice said scaring the hell out of me.

I looked at him in shock and noticed that my hands were tied behind my back.

"What are you going to do to me," I asked, completely terrified in a small voice.

He took his cold dead eyes off the road long enough to answer my question. "You'll soon find out," He said, his eyes back on the road. "All in good time," he said with a wicked smile.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked trying to keep him distracted as working on opening the door handle but it was difficult with my hands tied. He had tied them so tight the rope was roughly around my wrists.

"That's the problem, Kate." I noticed he called me Kate and not Katie like everyone else. "You didn't do anything to me. You treated me the same like you do with everyone in this town."

I still didn't understand.

"People in this town treat me like I'm a freak; like I'm a bad seed. But you never treated me that way."

Maybe I should have then I wouldn't be in this mess!

"Why do you call me Kate instead of Katie?"

"Because your too mature for your age," He answered me.

"I'm not an adult Harry! Whatever your planning on doing to me it's wrong! You'll go to jail or prison for it," I ranted trying to let him know how wrong this is. I looked out the passenger window and noticed he was taking the back road to the mines. I finally felt my hand reach the handle and the door flew open.

"KATE!" Harry screamed angry slamming on the brakes.

I quickly forced my body out of the truck before it came to a halt and landed on the dirt road hard on my stomach. A cry escaped my mouth from the pain.

**Harry's POV**

I heard her cry out in pain as she tried to escape me. Good! She deserved it! I thought she was different but it turns out she's the same as the rest of the people in this town. I stood over her and she looked at me with frightened eyes as I kicked her in her gut.

**General POV**

Sarah ran back downstairs after she couldn't find Katie and went outside in the front yard where Tom was.

"She's not upstairs."

"And his truck is gone," Tom said. "Who knows what the kind of hell she's going through."

"We need to tell someone Tom. The more people know the better chance we have of finding her."

"We've got to go to the Sheriff. He's going to be the only one that believes us.'

"What about Axel?"

Tom scoffed. "What about Axel? He's never cared about Katie just like his father. The only reason why they put up with her is because her mother died while still married to his father."

"What if Harry took Katie to the mines?"

"Why would he take her there?"

"Because its excluded today," Sarah explained. "All the miners are at the victim's house."

"I'm going to drive there. Get a hold of the Sheriff," Tom shouted getting in his jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tom's POV**

"Calm down, Tom. We don't even know if Katie left with Harry," Sheriff Burke said not believing a word he was saying.

Tom wanted to punch the guy. "An innocent girl has been missing for an hour and your not going to do anything!" I shouted angry.

Sarah placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "Tom, please…"

Burke sighed. "Look, Tom. I know you are worried about Katie but there is no evidence that Harry took her."

"She could be going through hell right now!" I growled.

"Yet we don't know if she is or if she had another fight with Axel's daddy."

Tom wanted to punch the jerk. Protect and serve his ass!

"Sheriff Burke, could you just find out where Harry might be? It'll give us a peace of mind," Sarah said softly trying to calm the situation down.

I could tell Burke was considering this so he could get us out of his hair. He just better pray that Katie's not hurt.

"I'll call dispatch," Burke said giving in. "Dispatch, come in. I need you to find out where Harry Warden is-"

"Sheriff, you are going to want to come down to the hospital," Dispatch said through static. "Katie Palmer was just brought in."

Sarah gasped in shock and I glared at Burke who looked ashen.

**Katie's POV**

I sat numbly on one of the examination tables. I couldn't even feel my body because I was in so much pain but kept it to myself as the doctor shined one of those annoying pen lights in my eyes.

"Is that even necessary?" I asked annoyed.

The Doctor who's name tag read Dr. Mallory chuckled. "At least you still have your sense of humor, which I take is a good sign," he said dropping the pen in one of the pockets of his white coat.

"Can I go home yet?" I desperately wanted a hot shower.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you over night for observation."

He's crazy if he thinks I'm staying in here against my will.

"I don't need to stay over night. Your just trying to up the bill," I muttered.

"Katie, you look like hell. You were unconscious when you were found and brought in which means you are staying," he said firmly. "I'll be back. Do not go anywhere," he ordered leaving the room.

I slowly stood up and walked across the room barefoot and looked in the mirror. I didn't even recognize the face staring back at me quickly looking away. It was hard to describe how I looked. I slid down to the floor and started crying which made my body hurt more. I felt a hand touch my shoulder startling me.

"Katie, it's just me."

"Axel, please don't make me stay in here over night," I begged.

Axel looked like I didn't have a choice. "Dad's outside signing the papers to keep you in over night. What the hell happened?"

I used the back of my hand to wipe tears from my eyes. "It doesn't matter. No one believes me except for Tom."

He sat down beside me. "I know we don't have the best relationship, but I am still your brother, and I care even though I don't act like it most of the time."

"It was Harry," I said with my eyes closed.

"_Harry?"_ Axel said stunned. "Are you sure?"

I snapped my eyes open and stood up scoffing. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. Hell, even y_our_ father didn't believe me when I had tried to tell him what Harry had been doing to me," I said angry.

He rose from the floor. "I never said I didn't believe you. I'm just shocked that it was Harry Warden."

"As soon as I turn eighteen, I'm gone. I'm won't be staying in that house anymore."

**MBV**

The next morning I woke up to commotion outside of my hospital room. I slowly sat up carefully and got out of bed, opening the door to my room and peered into the hall. It was chaos. Doctors and nurses were running back and forth, gurneys were in the middle of the walk way.

"What's happening?" I asked stopping a nurse by her arm.

"There was a cave-in in the mines. Excuse me," she said going back to work.

I watched the scene unfold in front of me. How could there have been a cave-in? What if something happened to, Tom?

"Where do you want me to place this patient, doctor?" a male nurse asked.

"Just leave him there. All the damn rooms are filled up. Besides, it won't make a difference. He's in a coma," the doctor said irritated.

My heart started pounding fast. What if it was, Tom? Each step I took felt as if I were in quicksand as I approached the gurney. I gasped when I saw who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at a comatose Harry Warden. I felt relief pass through my body knowing he couldn't hurt me at the moment, but how long would he stay in that coma? Maybe if I could just grab a pillow-

"Miss, you shouldn't be near the patient," The same nurse said sternly.

I looked at her. "I'm sorry. I can tell you need all the rooms you can, so would it be okay if I left the hospital early?"

"I couldn't release you without your guardian's consent."

"I'll fill out the paperwork," I heard Axel say behind me.

The nurse nodded. "I'll go get the discharge papers," She said walking away.

I faced my stepbrother. "Thanks."

"You don't deserve to be here," he said. "I was wrong last night."

I pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "You know what's ironic?"

"What?"

I stepped aside so Axel could see Harry. "What the hell happened?"

"Something went wrong at the mines and workers were trapped inside. Harry was one of them," I said without remorse for Harry.

Axel frowned. "Do they know how it happened?"

"I don't know."

The nurse came back with the papers, handing them to Axel. "Just give them to one of the nurses at the desk when your done."

"Katie, what happened to you?" Sarah said shocked with her arm in twine with one of Tom's.

"Harry." Axel said with hate.

Tom looked awful; Dirt and blood all on his clothes.

"I can't believe it," Sarah said stunned. "It's like our towns been cursed all of a sudden."

"I'm going to go fill these out so you can go home," Axel told me leaving the three of us alone.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sarah said.

"That bastard deserves what he gets," Tom said without remorse.

"Were you trapped with Harry in the cave in?" I asked Tom.

He blinked surprised by my question. "No. I wasn't. Why?"

"I just wondered. I'm going to go change." I said going back into the room and closed the door.

I noticed my gym bag on the bed and walked over to it. At least Axel did something right. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a green sweater and walked into the tiny bathroom to get dressed.

**Tom's POV**

"Are you okay, Tom?" Sarah asked me as she drove me home.

I rubbed my forehead. "I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that today. You must have been so scared."

I tried to block out the mental image of the gas line exploding.

"It's over. I don't want to talk about it."

She parked in front of my house. "Call me if you need anything. I don't care what time it is."

I leaned over and kissed her. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the one that's lucky," she said smiling. "Get lots of rest. I'll see you tomorrow.'

I got out of her car and watched her drive away. I looked at the house. Might as well get this over with. I went inside and saw my father drinking away on the couch. Strong stench of alcohol filled my nostrils as I closed the door behind me.

"Well, if it isn't my son that got all those men killed."

How could he even-?

"You got those men killed dad. Not me! You knew those mines weren't safe," I said angry. I was in no mood to be putting up with this.

My father stood up drunkenly. "You were the one in charge of those men. Not me!"

I scoffed. "That's right dad. Blame everyone else. Take responsibility for once!"

"You take responsibility for once, Tom! I know it in my gut when they investigate the cause of the cave in it will fall back on you!"

"Just have another drink. It won't help you sleep better at night."

"My son the murderer!"

I walked up and punched my father across his face. He fell back onto the wooden coffee table breaking it.

"It's nice to know what my father really thinks of me," I said storming out of the house slamming the door behind me.

**Katie's POV**

Axel was making lunch while I sat at the kitchen table drinking a soda. The news was on the tiny television set that sat on the counter.

"_Reports just came in that it was not the explosion that killed the men in the mines. It was Harry Warden. He killed those men for his own air…"_

I wanted to throw up. Axel quickly turned the tv off.

"How could he do that to those innocent men?" I asked stunned.

"Because he's a cold blooded killer," Axel said. "He attacked you. Why wouldn't he kill people?"

There was a knock at the back door and Tom walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Axel glared at him.

I stood up. "Axel, can't you be nice to him this one time?" I asked walking over to Tom.

'I was wondering if I could talk to you alone," Tom said.

"Let's go outside," I said quickly before Axel could say anything.

Once we were outside we sat down on the swing bench.

"Are you here because of the news?"

Tom looked at me. "What about the news?"

"It wasn't the explosion that killed those men. Harry killed them to save air," I told him.

He shook his head. "This day keeps getting better and better."

"You look tense. Did something else happen?"

"You mean other than the fact that my father called me a murderer? Nah.'

I place my hand on his. "Your father doesn't know what he's talking about. You were the last one to come out of that."

"It was my fault," he said with tears in his eyes. "I forgot to bleed the break line. Those men might not have died in the explosion but they died because of me. My mistake got them trapped with Harry." He said crying.

I pulled him into a hug. "Everybody makes mistakes, Tom." I said trying to comfort him.

"This isn't an ordinary mistake."

"Everything's going to be okay," I said trying to reassure him.

"No, it's not."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tom, you can't let the guilt eat you alive," I told him sternly because I hated seeing that look on his face.

Tom stood up angry. "You don't have the right to say that because you weren't there! You weren't the one responsible!"

I stood up and looked him in the eye. "I wasn't there but I've been through hell, so don't tell me I don't understand!"

His face softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone there," he said.

"If there's any justice for this town it would be Harry Warden never waking up."

"I'm supposed to be meeting Sarah so…"

"Just like that your going to leave?"

"To tell you the truth I'm tired of Axel giving me the stink eye," he said with a chuckle making me smile.

"Let me worry about Axel. Besides we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be," I said trying to sound sure of my self.

"Just friends," he said still staring at me.

"Besides, Sarah's my best friend. I would never hurt her."

"I wouldn't hurt her either."

"Food is ready!" Axel yelled from the back porch slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"I'm pretty sure Axel would kill me the first chance he gets. Bye," he said leaving.

I sighed looking up at the blue clear sky. A few birds flew above. Luckily they weren't forming a circle.

"It's going to get better," I told myself.

**One Month Later**

"That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard," I said as I stocked some cereal boxes and Sarah's parent's store.

A month had passed and everything seemed to go back to normal. My body was completely healed and I was finally able to get a good night sleep without waking up from nightmares anymore.

Last week I had just graduated highs school and was now working full-time trying to save up enough money to get my own place.

"All the kids want to do this. I guess it feels like some kind of closure for what happened before," Sarah said checking off what products I was stocking.

"Let them do it then but I'm not going. I've finally got my life back."

"Tom's going," Sarah said making me drop a box in surprise. I bent down and picked it up.

"Well, that's Tom. Not me," I said putting it on the shelf. It was a box of Lucky Charms. It was kind of ironic.

"All I'm saying by Tom going it may be putting the past behind him," she said softly.

I tucked a lose hair out of my ponytail behind my ear. "I don't care. I'm not going," I said firmly.

**Axel's POV**

"I can't believe you're not going!" I exclaimed at Katie when she came home from work.

"I thought you would be thrilled that I wouldn't be going," Katie drawled as she grabbed one bottle of water from the fridge and made her way to her bedroom with me following close behind.

"Everybody is going to be there," I said stopping her bedroom door from shoving in my face.

She took the cap off the bottle and took a long drink before putting the cap back on.

"I'm not everybody. Just drop it. Now if you'll excuse me I just worked a nine hour shift and would like to take a shower in private," she said crossing her arms over her chest waiting for me to leave.

"Your letting him win you know," I told her before walking out of her room. She slammed her door in my face.

I walked back downstairs where Irene was sitting on the couch.

"No luck?" She asked but already knowing the answer.

"No. Come on," I said grabbing her hand. "We're going to be late."

**Katie's POV**

After my shower I made a frozen pizza for dinner. I looked at the clock on the microwave which read 9:30 on the dot. Staying home was better than going to any party. The truth was something was telling me to stay home…..

**Let me know if you want me to continue this story or not. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Reviews make me happy. Here's the next chapter.**

**Axel's POV**

"I can't believe she's letting Harry Warden win!" I said angry at the party as we waited for Sarah and of course Tom to show up.

"Babe, she'll come around when she's ready. Besides, we can't say anything because we haven't been through hell like she has," Irene said swinging her legs casually as she sat on my truck.

"All I want for her is to stop acting like a fucking zombie all the time. The only time she leaves the house is for work." I glanced at my watch. What the hell was taking Sarah and Tom so long? "Where the hell are they? I can't believe Sarah hasn't broken up with that loser yet."

"I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but Tom's the love of her life," Irene replied a little to sweetly for my taste.

"At the moment," I said with a wicked grin.

Irene sighed. "I swear I don't even know why I'm with you," she said jumping off the truck when Tom's jeep came into view and went to greet them. "Axel, was just about to give up on you but I knew you'd come," she said hugging Sarah.

"We had to stop for beer," Sarah said stating the obvious.

I caught Tom's eye and he looked down. I could tell he didn't want to be here. I just didn't give a shit about his feelings. He was the reason why all this happened in the first place.

**Tom's POV**

"Tom, are you okay?" Sarah asked concerned as I stood frozen.

I cleared my throat. "I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead with Irene and Axel. I still got to get the beer out of the jeep," I told her.

She gave me a comforting squeeze with her hand. "Don't be too long," She said giving me a kiss.

"I won't."

I watched her walk into the mines and shuddered. I should have been honest with her.

**Katie's POV**

I walked around the house making sure everything was locked up. The house seemed eerie. I shook my head. Get your act together Katie. Don't let him win. Live your life the way you were supposed to. I walked back to the front door and slowly unlocked it with a trembling hand. I laughed a little stepping away from the front door.

"Baby steps, Katie." I told myself. "Step one don't talk to yourself." I said with a frown. "People already think I'm crazy as it is."

I moved swiftly upstairs and went into my bedroom and headed straight for the closet looking for an outfit.

**Sarah's POV**

This cannot be happening! Harry Warden was supposed to be in a coma. How was he able to wake up? Please God don't let me die.

I tried to control my breathing as Axel had his hand placed over my mouth so Harry couldn't find us. Tom, where are you?

**Tom's POV**

I took a deep breath and forced myself to walk to the entrance of the mines. Would I ever get over this fear? I walked inside slowly looking at my surroundings when all of a sudden I heard screaming and running. Sarah, Axel and Irene were running out of the mine terrified.

"They are all dead! He killed them," Sarah cried her body shaking in fear.

"Come on!" I heard Axel yell pulling Sarah away from me and running out of the mine.

"Not without Tom!" I heard Sarah yell.

My body was paralyzed. I couldn't even move until I saw Harry Warden coming at me with a pick ax. I tried to run as Harry swung the ax at me. I managed to keep it from cutting me and heard tires peeling away. So this was it. This was how I was going to die. Harry rose the ax up.

"Stay down, Harry!" I heard Sheriff Burke order. Kill him already!

Harry moved an inch closer to me. Next thing I knew I had his blood splattered across my face.

"Are you okay, Tom?" Sheriff Burke asked me.

"Tom. What happened?" I heard Katie's in a distance.

**Katie's POV**

When I reached the party I realized that it was empty when I had gotten out of my car. I started to walk towards the entrance when I heard a loud gun shot echoing in the mine.

"Katie, what the hell are you doing here?" Sheriff Burke asked behind me.

I turned and looked at him. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

He looked at me sadly. "It was Harry Warden. He somehow woke up from his coma and went on a god damn killing spree."

I gasped in shock. "No," I said shaking my head refusing to believe it.

"I'm sorry, Katie. Harry is still loose. I shot him right before he was going to kill Tom."

"Tom? Is he alright? What about Axel, Sarah and Irene?"

"Tom said they made it out safely," he said assuring me. "You should go home."

A young cop ran out of the cave. "I can't get him to talk, Sheriff."

Burke sighed and looked at me. "Katie, I hate to ask but do you think-?"

I swallowed my fear and nodded. Tom needed me. I had to push my fear away. As I walked inside I heard my own screams and cries in my head from the last time I was here and closed my eyes.

"Come on, Katie. Pull it together."

I opened my eyes and saw Tom sitting on the ground with blood splattered on his face. I could tell he was in shock.

I face the officer watching him. "Could you get me a wet wash cloth?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Be right back."

I crouched down in front of Tom. "Tom?" I asked hopefully. My heart sank when he stared straight ahead like I wasn't even there.

"Here you go, miss." The officer said handing one to me.

I took the washcloth from him and gently began to take the blood of Tom's face. As soon as I tried I felt his hand on mine scaring me a little. He came out of his trance looking at me.

"Katie?"

"I'm here, Tom. You are in shock," I told him hoping he would let go of my wrist.

He noticed my gaze and quickly released his hand from my wrist.

"It was Harry."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to go through that," I said while wiping his face clean.

"I should have died. If he would have just killed me then all this would be over."

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Don't talk like that. Nobody deserves to die, especially you."

I felt his strong arms wrap around me and he pulled me into a tight hug crying.

"It'll get better," I said trying to comfort him. I tears stung my eyes threatening to fall. I wasn't going to let them fall. I wouldn't shed another tear because of Harry Warden.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Huge thanks for all the rev**__**iews. I also posted new banners for this story.**_

**Katie's POV**

I had helped Tom into his jeep. I glanced at my car knowing that I'd have to come back tomorrow for it and walked around to the driver's side and got it. The driver's seat was a little far for me. My feet barely touched the pedals but it would do. All I needed was the keys.

I looked at Tom. "I need the keys"

He cleared his throat and reached his hand in his pocket and pulled the keys out. There was something off about him. I couldn't quite place it. I knew he had experienced something horrible but he looked at me like a completely different person. Like the way Harry used to look at me.

"Thanks for being there for me," He said with a light smile.

I returned the smile waiting for him to hand me the keys.

"You are the only one I can count on," he continued.

I looked bewildered at him. "B-but what about, Sarah?"

He shook head. "She left me when Harry was going to kill me. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that she's safe, but it still hurts when the person that you love turns their back on you when you need them the most."

"I don't know the whole story Tom, but I do know that it was a scary moment for everyone involved."

He started to shudder making me worried. "Tom?" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

This time he looked at me like his old self. He realized he was still holding the keys and handed them to me.

"Sorry."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him placing the keys in the ignition and started the jeep.

"I can't face my father now, anywhere but home." He begged.

My heart broke. He looked like a scared little boy. I knew Axel or his father wouldn't approve but I didn't care. If they didn't let him stay then it would be time to get my own place….

**General POV**

Sarah paced Axel's living room back and forth. She couldn't believe she had left Tom. He could be dead.

"Sarah, would you stop pacing?" Axel said annoyed. "I'm sure, Tom is fine."

She stopped pacing and whirled on him. "You were the one that dragged me away from him when he needed help!"

"It's no secret that I'm not a fan of his but I know he wouldn't have wanted you to stay there and get killed!"

She heard Tom's jeep pull up outside and smiled. "Tom's alive!" She yelled running outside. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Katie behind the wheel and Tom in the passenger seat.

Katie gave her a sympathetic look before getting out of the jeep. She walked up to her and handed her the keys.

"I'll leave you two alone," Katie said.

"Wait," Sarah said stopping her. "How did you end up at the mines?"

"Well, I finally decided I wasn't going to let Harry Warden ruin my life anymore so I went to have fun with my friends, but when I got there Sheriff Burke had told me what happened. Tom had Harry's blood splattered across his face," she told her softly so Tom wouldn't hear. "He was in shock. Actually I think he still is and he didn't want to go home and deal with his father so I drove him here. When Burke told me that you, Axel and Irene had escaped I figured you three would be here waiting," she explained.

"Thank you for helping him," Sarah told her,

"I didn't really do anything. He needs his girlfriend right now," Katie replied with a light smile. She went inside leaving the two of them alone.

Sarah watched Tom get out of the jeep. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you but Axel pulled me away," she cried.

Tom rubbed smooth circles on her back as they held each other. "I know. I'm just glad your safe. Axel did the right thing for once," he said making a joke.

Sarah pulled apart and looked at him. She put her hand to his left cheek. "It doesn't make it right. I was afraid I was never going to see you again."

"We're both safe. That's what matters."

Axel watched them through the window.

"Give it up, Axel. Sarah's never going to be with you," Katie said as she grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Give it time little sister," he said still spying on Tom and Sarah.

Katie popped the can open. "I'm only your little sister by marriage. Don't forget that," she said sending him daggers.

He finally moved away from the window. "So, why the hell did you decide to show up there? Could it be that Tom was going to be there?"

She glared at him. "Tom and I are just friends and that's all we are ever going to be. Just like you and Sarah," she replied smiling sweetly at him on the last sentence.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what changed your mind?"

She leaned against the counter. "I thought about what you said and you were right even though you said it harshly."

"But it got you to go didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did. Thanks, Axel."

He groaned. "We're not going to have to hug are we?"

"Never," she said looking horrified. "That would be gross."

Just then Tom, Sarah and Sheriff Burke walked in the kitchen. They looked as almost if…

"Burke, what are you doing here?" Axel asked him.

"Son, I hate to be the one to tell you this but your daddy is dead," Sheriff Burke told him.

Axel looked like he didn't believe him. "Your lying."

Sarah looked at Axel. "Why would Sheriff Burke lie about something like that?"

"HE IS! My father is not dead!"

Katie looked at Tom and he nodded. It was Harry again and he was never going to stop….


	10. Chapter 10

**General POV**

It was eerie and somber in the Palmer Household since it was the morning of Axel's father's funeral. Katie hadn't seen Axel much when he found out about his fathers death. She wanted to give Axel his space. Sure she checked on him by bringing him food or something to drink but other than that she stayed out of his way.

Of course, Harry Warden was still out there waiting to murder another innocent person. The whole town was on edge once the word got out and had spread like a wildfire. At least with the word out it might be harder for Harry to make his next move whatever that may be.

Katie stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a black dress with matching flats and had her hair up in a tight bun.

Katie wanted to feel sorrow for Axel's father but she just couldn't. Not after she had found out he had cheated on her mom when she was dying.

"I'm surprised that you're even going," Axel's voice drawled.

Katie turned around and faced her stepbrother who was dressed for the funeral in a black suit. "I'm going for you, Axel."

He walked up to her. "I shouldn't be saying this now but I'm going to be putting the house on the market. I just can't live here anymore and I know you don't want to either."

She tried her best not to look stunned by his news. "Are you sure?"

"My dad isn't holding us back anymore. We can finally do what we want," he said with a shrug.

Katie just nodded.

What Axel did next really shocked her. He was actually hugging her! That's twice in this lifetime.

He broke apart. "Let's get this funeral over with," he said with a crooked smile.

The ride to the funeral was quiet. When they got their Katie saw Irene dressed in black waiting to comfort her boyfriend. Katie looked around and noticed that Tom and Sarah hadn't arrived yet.

"Katie," Sheriff Burke greeted her dressed in his uniform. "How's Axel doing?"

"I think he's keeping everything in which we all know isn't healthy but I don't want to push him," she told him. "I don't suppose you have any new leads on Harry?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, though I wish I did. Ever since word got out about him he's been laying low."

"Which makes it harder for you to catch him," she said thoughtfully.

Sheriff Burke's face tightened. "What are you thinking, Katie?"

Katie hated this idea but she didn't see any other options. Harry wanted her.

"That I can draw him out," she told him.

"No! Absolutely not!" He said angry. "How could you even think of a stupid idea like that?"

"Al this started because he wants me. I can set a trap and end this horrific nightmare for the town," she explained her eyes pleading. "One shot. That's all I'm asking. No one else has to know.'

Burke rubbed his forehead as if he had a killer migraine. She could tell he was considering giving in to the idea.

"Damn it, Katie." He said dropping his hand. "I'm supposed to be the one protecting you and the town."

"He found me once. He'll do it again. At least this time we can do this on our terms. Not his."

"This stays between us. Nobody else," he warned her.

"I understand."

"Understand what?" Sarah asked walking up to them with Tom at her side.

Katie and Burke looked at each other then back at them.

"That we all need to be there for Axel today," Burke her. "Excuse me but I have to get back to the police station." He said leaving the three of them alone.

"I don't buy it. What's really going on, Katie?" Tom demanded.

"Burke, was just telling me that he hasn't been able to get any leads on Harry," Katie said defensively.

The three of them heard Irene sniffling as she walked up to them looking like the end of the world.

"Irene, what's wrong?" Sarah asked sympathetically.

Irene choked on a sob. "Axel, just broke up with me," she hiccupped.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie felt horrible for Irene. Even though it may not seemed like it, Irene did care a lot about Axel when deep down Irene knew he was carrying a torch for Sarah.

"I'm so sorry, Irene." Katie said giving her friend a hug who was still sobbing. "Axel isn't in his right mind."

Irene pulled back and blew her nose on a tissue. "Who are we kidding? We all know he's had a thing for Sarah! I was too stupid to believe it was true."

Tom looked at Sarah who looked startled by the information. "Come on, Sarah. Even you can't be that naïve." Tom told his girlfriend. "Why do you think Axel hates me so much? For kicks?"

"I don't care what Axel thinks because I'm with you Tom." Sarah said and looked at Irene with pleading eyes. "I swear Irene I had no idea how Axel felt about me."

Irene sniffled. "I know. It's not your fault. As horrible as it was I used to tease him that Tom was the love of your life and not him. I was willing to do whatever it took to keep him. I'm so stupid!"

"No your not," Tom said trying to reassure Irene. "Axel is the one that's stupid. He couldn't see how lucky he had it."

Katie noticed that Axel was alone and took this opportunity to talk to him.

"I'll see you guys later," She said starting off in Axel's direction but Tom grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast. I don't believe what you said back there. What are you and Burke really up to?" Tom demanded.

Katie pulled her arm out of his hold. "Stay out of it, Tom. Focus on Sarah." Katie said walking off.

Tom felt something strange go through his body and his face grew hard as he watched her go.

**Axel's POV**

I groaned when I saw Katie coming towards me looking angry. I can't deal with anybody's shit right now. My father was murdered for Christ sakes!

"What the hell is wrong with you, Axel?" Katie fumed.

"I'm thinking that my father was fucking murdered and I can't deal with anybody's shit right now!" I yelled in her face. "You of all people should know what it's like to lose a parent!"

Katie glared at me. "Don't you dare use your father's death to break up with Irene! We both know you were going to break up with her anyways!"

"Well, something good came out of my father's death. I don't have to deal with that bitch anymore. Back the fuck off Kate! I'm warning you!"

Katie looked hurt and I felt guilty for yelling at her after everything that she had gone through but she needed to back off!

"Screw you, Axel. Sarah's never going to be with you." She said storming off.

**Katie's POV**

I found myself standing in front of my mother's grave. To tell you the truth I hadn't been here since her funeral. It hurt too much to describe but I needed her more than ever right now.

"Mom, I'm sorry I never saw you until now. I hope you understand why but I promise to come see you more. If it's anything that I learned is life is too short."

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall

"To tell you the truth, I can't shake this terrible feeling that I've been having. I don't understand why all these horrible things keeping happening but maybe something good can come out of it. I might be seeing you sooner than I think."

**Tom's POV**

I drove Sarah back to her parent's house. The ride was silent to say the least. I had dropped her off without saying a word and went to the Sheriff's station to find Burke. I know Katie was planning something and Burke was in on it.

I spotted Burke at his desk and walked right up to him. "What is Katie planning?" I demanded angry.

Burke shot his head up that was buried in paper work. "I don't know what your talking about."

I glared at him. "Yes you do. We both know Katie is planning on doing something reckless and stupid and I know it has to do with Harry Warden!"

"Keep your voice down Tom!" Burke hissed and escorted him out back behind the station. "I'm not thrilled either on what Katie wants to do."

Tom finally got it. "She's going to use herself as bait. What the hell is she thinking?"

Burke ran a tired hand through his hair. "She's not thinking. That's the problem. We can't stop her."

Tom looked at him determined. "Yes I can."

**A/N:** Another short chapter I know. I've been having terrible writer's block. Thank you for the reviews and for still sticking with the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Katie's POV**

Night had fallen as I walked terrified through the mines alone. I didn't even bother with a flashlight because I knew that it would make it easier for Harry Warden to find me. Maybe this was a bad idea after all….

I turned the corner and nearly screamed when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth to quiet me.

"It's me," I heard Tom hiss.

I pulled out of his grasp, hitting his chest. "What are you trying to do? Give me a freaking heart attack?" I whispered in a quiet yell.

Without answering me I found myself being slung over his right shoulder and felt myself being dragged out of the mines.

"Tom, put me down!"

The only thing that I could see was the ground as Tom carried me out into the dark night.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tom yelled angry dropping me hard on my ass.

I felt a small rock dig up my ass as I hit the ground hard. "Ow! That hurt you dick!" I said rubbing it.

"This is the most dumbest, idiotic thing you have EVER done!"

I got on all fours and climbed back up on my feet. "What? Confront my attacker? I'm done playing Harry's victim Tom!" I shouted not caring if Harry Warden heard me.

Tom's face grew hard and angry, full of rage reminding me of Harry's.

"Tom? I questioned frightened. I had never seen Tom look like that in all the years that I've known him.

Then his expression changed back to the soft caring guy that I known him to be.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." My heart was pounding hard against my chest.

"I don't think its Harry that's doing the killings."

"Tom, that's insane. Who else would it be?"

Tom steered me over to his jeep looking like he dreaded what he was going to say next.

"Axel's not who you think he is, Katie."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? I know Axel!"

**Tom's POV**

I gripped my hold on Katie's shoulder harder than I had intended to. She has to listen! I need someone to listen!

"He's responsible for what's going on!"

Katie tried to move her arm from my grip but I wouldn't let go.

"That's crazy. I live with him!" Katie protested not believing me. She had to!

"Damn it, Katie! What's it going to take for you to believe me? All of us dead, our bodies in a body bag?"

"Tom. Tom, you're starting to scare me."

"You're the only one that I can trust." I admitted.

"What about, Sarah? She's your girlfriend, Tom."

I shook my head. "Things haven't been the same with us since the accident. Deep down you even know that." I said letting go of her shoulder.

Katie rubbed her shoulder where my hand been. I felt bad but I need her. I want her.

"Sarah's my best friend Tom."

"I know she is," I said placing brushing my thumb against her cheek. "Truth is Sarah deserves better than me."

Katie looked at me longing. I knew she wanted me too. The attraction had always been there between us. All my hopes drained away when she shook her head.

"No. Sarah's my best friend, Tom. I won't do that to her and Axel is not the murder!" She shouted running away from me.

"KATIE!"

**Katie's POV**

I ran as fast as I could away from Tom. My heart was pounding so hard from running, my chest was heaving up and down as I tried to catch my breath.

Axel wassn't the murder! He couldn't be! Tom…there was something different about him. That look he had reminded me of Harry Warden…

I collapsed out of breath by one of the trees in the woods crying. Was this ever going to end?

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even hear my cell phone go off at first.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down I looked at the number: It was Axel.

He's not the one doing the killings. He's not….

"Axel?" I answered my voice shaky.

"_Katie? Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"I-I'm in the woods."

"_Why?"_

"I was taking a hike," I said lying to him. If he knew I had been with Tom he would flip a switch.

"_I need you to come home."_

I furrowed my eyebrows together surprised that he'd want me home. "Are you sure? I thought you'd be in hog heaven having the house to yourself."

"_Katie, I really need to talk to you. Please_," he begged me.

"Okay. I'll get home as soon as I can."

Axel hung up. When I heard the dial tone I turned my phone off and rubbed my hand against my temples.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?


	13. Chapter 13

**Axel's POV**

I sat in the dark in the living room waiting for Katie to get home. I knew by the sound of her voice she had lied to me on the phone. She was with Tom Hanniger! How could she go behind Sarah's back like that? She was supposed to be her best friend! And Katie had the nerve to point out my feelings for Sarah. At least I never sneaked off with her.

Everything that's been happening in this town is because of Tom! Harry Warden attacking Katie….

I have no clue why Harry Warden is so obsessed with Katie…. unless it's her connection to Hanniger.

I looked up when I heard the front door close. Katie turned on the light. I blinked my eyes trying to get them to adjust to the sudden brightness after sitting in the dark for so long…

**Katie's POV**

I swallowed a lump in my throat when I saw Axel's expression. I had never seen him so angry before. Maybe Tom was right. What if it was Axel doing the killings?

Axel stood up. "You lied to me." It wasn't a question. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from Tom?"

"I didn't know he was going to be there!" I shouted back.

"Like I'm supposed to believe you? All you've done lately is lie and go behind your best friends back!"

I felt as though Axel had physically slapped me. He actually thought that low of me?

"It wasn't like that! You don't know what your talking about!" I yelled back hurt.

"No? Why is it every time I turn my back there you two are? Have you even thought about what this is going to do to Sarah wants she finds out? Do you?"

I stormed up to Axel pushing him back down on the couch leering over him. "You need to get your FACTS straight before you speak!"

With that I ran upstairs to my room slamming my door shut and locking it.

I ran both hands through my hair letting out a choked sob.

Axel is right though. I do have feelings for my best friend's boyfriend.

I should have just let Harry Warden kill me.

**Tom's POV**

I never meant to scare her. I needed her to understand. I don't know what's happening to me. Am I going insane? How could I think Axel is the one behind the murders? It's true we despise each other with a passion, but deep down I know he's not capable of murder.

"Tom? You look horrible. What happened?" I heard Sarah ask concerned.

"I'm sorry, Sarah."

"Tom, you don't have anything to be sorry for." She said confused.

"Yes I do. More than you know."

She used her hand making me look at her. "Please tell me what's going on."

"All I can say to you is you deserve so much better."

**Katie's POV**

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed since Axel and I argued over my relationship with Tom. So, what if we were close? I've know Tom since I was in pigtails.

I realized that both Axel and Tom were right. Somewhere between the horrific mine murders and Harry Warden's attack on me, that I did develop feelings for my best friend's boyfriend.

Tom had known long before I did, or did he always have feelings for me and just used Sarah as a distraction? Sarah would be devastated if the truth ever came out. I had to talk to Tom first. I would do anything not to hurt my best friend.

The absolute worst part was I know Tom hasn't been himself since Harry Warden's blood had been splattered on him. But it's preposterous! There is no way Harry's spirit could have traveled into Tom's body!

That kind of thing only happens in horror movies. If people knew what I really thought I'd be locked in the mental ward. I mean 'mental health facility'.

A noise that sounded like it had come from Axel's bedroom brought me out of my revere. Axel was probably taking his frustration out on something.

Be the bigger person Katie. You are not a little kid anymore.

I walked across the hall and stopped when I reached Axel's room. His door was closed and with out a doubt locked. I knocked first, but he didn't answer.

"Axel, can we talk?"

I waited a few seconds before placing my hand on the door knob twisting it finding it unlocked as it opened.

His room was pitch dark except for the light from the moon entering through one of his windows.

I stepped in and screamed in horror.

Irene's lifeless eyes were open wide in terror staring right at me. Her blood was all over Axel's bedroom. What disturbed me more was her chest was ribbed open her heart displayed on her pale chest.

I couldn't stop screaming. I didn't even hear Axel speak.

"Oh, my God," His voice sounded pained and saddened.

I stepped away from him not trusting him. "How could you do that to her," I accused him.

**Axel's POV**

What the fuck? Katie couldn't believe I was the one who murdered Irene?

"I didn't kill her!" I shouted angry and betrayed that Katie would think that I was capable of doing something so horrific.

"She loved you!" Katie shouted running past me downstairs.

I had been downstairs when I heard Katie scream. My first instinct had been that Harry Warden was back to finish his job.

I'm so sorry, Irene.

Deep in my gut I knew Harry Warden was setting me up for her murder. This is a different twist for him. He takes pride letting the town know he's behind who he murders.

I chased after Katie downstairs. When I reached the bottom Sheriff Burke had his gun pointed straight at my chest when I reached the bottom stair.

"Hold it right there, Axel." Burke ordered his gun trained on me.

He can't possibly think that I-

"Damn it, Burke! You know me! I didn't murder Irene!"

Burke looked like this was the first time he heard the news about Irene. Why the hell was he here then?

"Irene's dead?" Burke said processing what I told him.

"Why the hell are you here then pointing a gun at me if you didn't know?" I said angry.

"Your neighbors called the station reporting Katie's screams," Burke explained.

"Could you fucking point your gun someplace else then? It's making me nervous."

I heard Katie crying. What pissed me off more than anything was Hanniger was there on the porch with his arms wrapped around Katie trying to comfort her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I demanded.

"Tom was at the station with me when the calls came in," Burke told me finally lowering his gun as his back up ran past me upstairs.

"Burke, some twisted sick psycho is setting me up for Irene's murder!"

I glared at Hanniger as he rubbed his hands up and down Katie's back. To anyone else it would have looked as if he was trying to comfort her and calm her down. To me, I knew better.

"Get your hands off my sister!"

Katie and Tom pulled apart looking at me as if I lost my mind.

"Your sister is in pain," Tom said calmly, and might I add a little too calm.

There was something off about him…

I suddenly felt handcuffs placed tight on my wrists.

What the hell..?

"Axel Palmer your under arrest for the murder of Irene…."

I closed my eyes as the deputy read me my rights.

When I opened them I saw the corner of Tom's mouth turn into a smirk….

**A/N: This story will be coming to a close shortly. I know I'm horrible with the updates and making you wonderful readers wait. Thank you for waiting so patiently sticking with this story. **


	14. Chapter 14

Down at the police station, Katie felt numb as she sat across from Sheriff Burke's desk in a chair. She felt like she was in a never ending nightmare and that she was never going to wake up.

Tom was seated next to her.

"Burke, you know Axel didn't kill Irene," Katie protested.

After the shock of what happened to Irene slowly began to wear off her, Katie hated herself for ever thinking Axel had it in his blood to murder someone so cruel like that.

Tom spoke up from his seat. "Burke. I agree with Katie. It's no secret that Axel and I despise each other, but I know he's not a cold blooded killer."

Burke leaned forward from his spot. "Son, I know Axel's not a murderer. Do you think Axel would defend you if the situations were reversed?"

"I believe he would. He's a jerk, not a complete jerk."

"Burke, you already know Axel's fingerprints are already going to be found all over his room because that's where he sleeps!" Katie said adamant.

Burke leaned back in his seat impressed with Katie. "Have you ever thought about law enforcement?" Katie was one tough cookie. Sure she's been traumatized and had it rough but Burke knew she could handle herself.

A crooked smile spread on Katie's lips.

"Katie, Axel will be released after forensics. We're following protocol," Burke said.

"Protocol sucks."

Tom remained silent as Burke continued talking. Suddenly he felt as if his body wasn't his own and he gripped the arms on his chair with white knuckles. He wanted to speak but he couldn't command his mouth to form the words.

_Not so fun is it Tommy? Feeling trapped, scared, helpless, not able to do a damn thing about it,"_ Harry Warden's voice thundered in his skull.

Tom squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out his voice. This can't be happening!

_You killed all those people and YOU were the one that attacked sweet innocent Katie. _

"Son, are you alright? You look like your going to be sick," Burke asked bringing Tom back to reality.

Tom remained silent unsure if Harry Warden would let him talk until he felt his mouth move.

"I think I need some air," Tom said standing up shaky from his chair.

Katie stood up from her chair next followed by Burke.

"Tom? You look white as a ghost." Katie said nervous.

Tom couldn't even look at her. He avoided eye contact. "I just need air," he said hurrying out of the police station.

As soon as he made it outside he puked on the sidewalk until there was nothing left in his stomach.

Pedestrians quickly moved away from him as they continued their daily routines.

Tom wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

He couldn't have been the one who hurt Katie. He would have known what he was doing, wouldn't he?

If Harry Warden really is inside of him, there's only one thing left to do….

**MBV**

Inside the police station, Katie sat impatiently waiting for Axel's release.

"Katie, go home and get some sleep. Axel won't be release until morning," Burke told her.

Katie looked at Burke bewildered. "Morning," she repeated. "No offense Burke, but you know this is horse shit! I'm not going back in that house alone after what happened."

"I can have a patrol car parked out front of your house," he offered.

"Can I at least see Axel?"

**MBV**

Axel paced back and forth in his cell beyond pissed off. Never in a million years he ever thought he'd be arrested, let alone for murder.

He still couldn't believe Irene was dead. The way he acted towards her right before her death…

Deep down he knew she deserved better than him. He never wanted to be like his father. Now he was afraid he was slowly becoming him.

"Axel. I'm sorry."

Axel looked at Katie. Deep down he wanted to hate her for ever thinking he could murder someone. Then again, he knew she had been through hell and back so he decided to let it go.

"You were scared. Forget it."

"Burke said you have to stay the night in lock up. Then you can go home in the morning."

Axel knew this was going to open up a can of worms but he didn't care. As long as he was locked up, he wanted Katie to stay far away from Hanniger as possible. Axel knew there was something eerie about Tom. He couldn't shake the feeling.

"Stay away from Tom tonight."

"Axel, you're being unfair."

"There is something off about that guy. I don't trust him with you."

"Tom would never hurt me." She scoffed. "It's no secret that you want Tom out of the picture so you can have Sarah to yourself. Did you know that he was defending you to Burke saying that you weren't capable of murder?"

Axel gritted his teeth. "I can't help it if I don't trust that guy! Why is it every time he's around something horrible happens?"

"It was Harry Warden! Not Tom! This has to stop, Axel. Sarah is never going to leave Tom, so stop making him out to be the bad guy!"

"This isn't about Sarah!" Axel yelled trying to get through to Katie.

"You can hate Tom all you want. I don't give a rat ass! Stop trying to make him out to be the killer!"

Axel watched Katie storm off. Could this day get any worse?

K**atie's POV**

I walked out of the police station. Raindrops poured down heavy. I looked up at the night sky to see it covered with gray clouds as the rain hit my face. The rain actually felt good after every horrible thing that happened today.

The townspeople hurried to take shelter from the rain but I just stood there letting it soak me. At this point I didn't care if I caught a cold from the storm.

"Katie? What are you doing standing out here in the pouring rain?" I heard

Sarah ask me.

I looked over at her standing there holding an umbrella to shelter her from the rain. By now my hair and clothes were soaked and sticking to my body. I felt myself shiver lightly.

"I just came from seeing Axel. He has to stay the night at the police station," I told her.

Sarah looked as though I had grown two heads. "Why is in there in the first place?"

I studied her face and knew Sarah hadn't heard the news about Irene's death yet. I really didn't want to be the one to tell her but I owed her that much.

"Sarah I don't know how to tell you this but Irene was murdered tonight in Axel's bedroom."

Sarah looked like she didn't want to believe it. I didn't blame her because I still didn't want to believe it happened either. It's too surreal.

"Harry Warden is killing us all off one by one," Sarah said frightened and looking around our surroundings. "He could be watching us right now. Waiting until each of us are alone to finish us off."

The sound of thunder crashing made us both jump. It was time to end Harry Warden's reign of terror once and for all.

"Call Tom and tell him to meet us. We need to all stay together. As long as we're together as a group Harry Warden will have a harder time trying to kill us."

"I don't think this is going to work."

"We stock up on weapons and make him come to us."


	15. Chapter 15

"This isn't going to work, Katie." Sarah told me as I finished lighting the last candle in Axel's dad's cabin.

I placed the lighter on the old rickety wooden table. "We're safer if we stay together. Did you call Tom?" I asked looking at her.

"His phone went straight to voice mail," Sarah said. "I left a message if he even gets it."

"He will."

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. It was still pouring outside but the thunder and lighting and subsided.

"Maybe Tom would answer his phone if you called him."

I was shocked by what she said. Did she really think there was something going on between us after everything we have been through?

"Sarah. Your my best friend. I would never do that to you," I said sounding hurt because I was that she could even think that low of me.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I know how close the two of you are."

"Tom _loves_ you. When are you going to realize that? I told Axel time and time again that you would never be with him because you and Tom are meant to be. What does that tell you?" I told her curtly.

I walked over to the kitchen counter making sure the guns were locked and loaded, ready for usage.

I could feel Sarah's eyes on me. "Where did you learn how to do that?" She asked watching me.

I handed her a gun. "I went to the local shooting range shortly after Harry Warden attacked me the first time," I said softly.

I could tell Sarah felt uncomfortable holding a gun. As I suspected she set it back on the counter.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I know you've been through hell. I'm disgusted with myself for even thinking that anything could be going on with you and Tom."

Sarah and I both jumped when we heard Tom clear his throat letting us know he was here.

"Tom," Sarah went over to him wrapping her arms around him.

Tom kept his eyes on me as he wrapped his arms around Sarah. The look he was giving me reminded me of the way Harry Warden would look at me. His eyes held anger with a hint of pure evil in them. It sent chills down my spine.

"I wasn't sure if you got my message," Sarah told him.

Tom let go of Sarah but made contact with her now. "Sorry. I needed some time alone to think."

"About what?"

"Sarah, can we not do this right now? We have a blood thirsty psycho killer that wants our ass dead. This is hardly the time for us to be talking about our feelings," he told her harshly.

Sarah blinked her eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Tom had never talked to her like that before. Not even when they would have a disagreement. They would just stay away from each other until they calmed down so they wouldn't say anything that they would regret later on.

She walked over to the old table and sat down on one of the chairs avoiding eye contact with him. He was changing into a complete stranger and she felt like she didn't know him anymore.

Something was surely wrong with Tom.

"So," Tom clapped his hands together looking around. "Are we supposed to just sit around and wait for Harry Warden to come ax us off one by one?" he asked in a smart-ass tone.

"Better than him trying to pick us off one by one when we're alone separately." I replied back in the same tone as he used.

Tom looked livid for a few seconds before returning normal. "You do realize there's no stopping him?" He said walking up to me. "If he wants us dead, he's going to do it. Look at what happened to Irene for crying out loud!"

"Tom that's enough!" Sarah said snapped. Sarah didn't know what was happening to the love of her life and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She stood up, walking over to him. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately. I don't like it. When you decide to act like the man I fell in love with you know where to find me," She said walking towards the front part of the cabin.

"Sarah-"

"I'll be fine, Katie. Just going to be in the next room," Sarah said giving Tom one last look.

I watched her walk out of the room.

**Axel's POV**

I paced anxiously back and forth in this confining cell. Something terrible was going to happen. I could feel it deep in my gut. I'm a sitting duck in here giving Harry Warden easier access to kill me. Worst of all, giving him easier access to get Katie. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not again.

**General POV**

"Something doesn't feel right," said Sarah.

Katie looked at her friend. "I know what you mean."

"What are you two talking about? None of this feels right when you have a psychotic killer on your ass," Tom said.

"You don't have to sound sarcastic," Sarah said hurt.

Tom let out a low deep chuckle. "Guess the cats out of the bag on this one."

"Tom?"

"Tom's not home anymore. He hasn't been for awhile," Tom/Harry grinned evilly. He started to circle Sarah and Katie like a hawk would of it's prey before going in for the kill. "Kate, I'm surprised you didn't listen to that idiot Axel," he said picking up a pick ax that the girls failed to notice that was in the darkened room.

Sarah and Katie held onto each other never taking their eyes off of him as if in a trance.

"Bad move on your part," he smirked.

Katie knew this was it. It was now or never. She took a step in front of Sarah. "You want me. Let Sarah go. She has nothing to do with this."

Tom/Harry tucked a piece of hair behind Katie's ear making her flinch at his touch. "Can't do that. I can't have any witnesses alive, now can I?"

"RUN SARAH!"


	16. Chapter 16

**General POV**

Katie felt like she couldn't breathe. It was as if her heart completely stopped beating at the sight in front of her. Her mouth felt dry. It was her fault that she put Sarah's life on the line in front of the killer that wanted them all dead.

Even after she screamed for Sarah to run, Sarah wouldn't budge. Sarah wasn't going to leave her best friend to die at the hands of a sadistic murderer. She looked at Katie and Katie shook her head.

"Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone." Tom/Harry said in Harry's gruff voice.

"A crazy ass killer makes three!"

The girls screamed as Axel swung a metal baseball bat at Tom/Harry's head connecting with it. Tom/Harry fell down.

"Axel?" Katie said stunned.

Axel hit Tom/Harry again with the bat. "Bastard!" He swung again. Blood was forming around Tom's face on the floor as Axel kept hitting his body.

"Axel. Stop! You're going to kill, Tom!" Sarah cried.

"That isn't Tom anymore!" Axel shouted. "It's no secret that I hate that guy. I know he would never kill anyone!"

Katie grabbed the bat from him. Tom/Harry remained still.

"Katie-"

"I don't know how you got out of jail. Never been more happy to see you," Katie said hugging him.

Axel dropped the baseball bat, letting it fall on the dirty ground.

Axel embraced her hard. "I broke out. Knocked Burke out when he wasn't looking."

Katie laughed for the first time since the whole nightmare began.

"I can't believe it." Sarah exhaled. "It's finally over." Even though it was finally over, Sarah's heart still ached for Tom. Seeing the love of her life's body like that...

"It is." Axel said releasing Katie.

Katie rested her head against Axel's shoulder. It _was_ finally over. She couldn't stop the tears. She had kept it in for so long. Now she was free of Harry Warden. She didn't have to live in fear anymore. It was a relief and miracle.

Sarah choked back a cry as she bent down and placed a hand on the side of Tom's bruised and bloody face.

"I love you. Always and forever."

Axel wrapped an arm around Katie. They both stood there watching their friend. Neither of them were prepared for what was about to happen next.

Tom's hand shot up gripping Sarah around her throat...

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you for your support and sticking with the story. I never expected it to get the amount of reviews it received. I ended it there to leave it to your imagination. Please don't hate me for it. As always, happy reading!**


End file.
